1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present document relate generally to ice bagging apparatuses, and more particularly to ice bagging apparatuses configured to select and fill empty ice bags from a horizontal ice bag cassette.
2. Background Art
Ice bagging apparatuses are commonly used to fill a plurality of bags with ice for retail sales, commercial sales, and/or other uses by other consumers. Ice bagging apparatuses are useful in that, among other things, they may produce and store bags of ice in a manner that is conveniently accessible to users.